Cry
by Emarold Heart
Summary: Vindelo's back and has three ladies on his side to help him get Sai back and get some one else for his new pet. So sorry for the sence change confusion it should be better in this new chapter. Yes I suck at summaries so please just R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hi I'm back with the sequel! Just like the last fic if you want me to update you have to review. Any ways I want to thank Firecat for being such a nice reviewer and for her support. So I hope you like the sequel Firecat.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Ronins I would be here. I do own Mitchy, Vindelo, and the other OCs, their names you will learn in this chapter for the most part.

WARNING: This is a Yaoi fic and will have lots of other sexual content later. The pairings will be many and One will be Sai/Sage the others you'll find out later if you don't guess them.

Cry

Chapter1:

It was hard to believe that only a few months Sai had been plague with nightmare of the evil sorcerer Vindelo. Sage watched Sai sleep. The time was 5:00 am, way too early to wake his angel. Sage rolled over on to his back and stared at the ceiling. It amused him that Sai could put up with his icy cold nature for when they were in public and still love him just the same. What he found even more amusing was that his little brit some how manage to get the upper hand at times, it never lasted long but it still amazed him. A soft sighing sound brought him back to reality. Sage looked over at Sai who was cuddling closer to Sage. In their room, though, he would do anything to see his angel smile at him.

"Hey, weren't you going to tell me you're awake?" Sai sighed nuzzling against Sage. Sage smiled and kissed Sai's cheek. "A kiss isn't an answer love." Sage chuckled and passionately kissed Sai nipping at his lower lip. Sai let his hands tangle in Sage's golden hair pulling him closer to him. Sage pulled back sooner than Sai would have liked but there was no arguing with the silent warrior of light. " Find it can be an answer... Well I should go and started breakfast." Sai started to get up but Sage pulled Sai back on top of him.

"Isn't it a little early to start breakfast?" Sage's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Well it maybe a little early but what am I to do till then?" Sai asked playing with his lover.

"I'm sure I can find something to keep you busy." Sage nipped at Sai's earlobe watching him squirm with in his grasp. As they played Sai was finding it harder and harder to keep his voice down. It didn't help that Sage was setting his body on fire with the slightest touch. Part of Sai wanted to push Sage back so they won't have to worry about waking the others while the other part of him want Sage to burry himself deep within him.

"Ahh.. Sage please I don't want to wake the other." Sai panted his voice was soft and filled with desire which betrayed him.

"So... I don't think you want me to stop. Sage purred gently kissing Sai navel and driving him crazy the feel of his hand around him.

"God! Please Sage!" Sai pleaded his eyes shut tightly. Mitchy loved to tease Sai as it was if they woke her or anyone else his cheeks would be stained red for weeks. It wasn't that he was embraced of his relationship it just was the fact that whenever someone talked about his sex life he always turned red.

"Fine." Sage huffed but then a smile crossed his face. Sai noticed it and looked a little wary. Sage was not one to give up something he wanted, Sai had found out.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Sai smiled in anticipation of what was to come.

"Why don't you follow me and you'll find out." Sage kissed Sai on the nose then got up and slipped on some boxers and jeans. Sai watched Sage leave the room smiling to himself he got up threw on his boxers and a pair of sweat pants and left the room. He looked around the hall but didn't see Sage anywhere. Sai walked down the hall and as he passed the bathroom door some one grabbed him from behind. Sai tried to yelled but his mouth was covered. "Hush! It's just me!" Sage let go of Sai when he relaxed. "I thought of just grabbing you around the waist but I'd figure you scream."

"Oh and that was so much better? Give me a heart attack why don't you!" Sai hissed angry that sage found this quit amusing.

"Sure drama king. Just get in here!" Sage chuckled pulling Sai in to the bathroom. There were four towels laid out and some bath supplies. "Are you up for a shower? A nice long shower?" Sage pulled Sai against him taking in a deep breath and savoring the smell that was all Sai.

"I guess that I'll accept but that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for scaring me." Sai smiled smugly know he now had a little over his lover if he played this right. Sai and Sage both stripped and Sage started the shower as Sai grabbed their favorite shampoos and body washes. "Is it warm yet?" Sai asked walking over to Sage his arms full.

"Just get in Sai." Sage smacked Sai firmly on the ass. Sai yelped as he was forced into the shower. Sage quickly followed and blocked off his exit but doubted he'd try to leave. Sai love the feel of water against his skin and he let him self melt into Sage as the warm strands of water hit them. "Have you for given me yet." Sage asked.

"No but I know something that will convince me to forgive you." Sai said leaning against the wall of the shower admiring how beautiful Sage looked and noticing that Sage was just as erect as he was.

"And what might that be?" Sage knew that he was in for a treat by the way Sai was looking at him. Sai kissed Sage quickly then slid down his body leaving a trail of kisses. Sai ran one of his hands down Sage's inner thigh. Sage gasped bracing himself against the wall for support. Sai was amazingly good at finding out what would please other, especially Sage. Sai ran his tongue along Sage's length. One of Sage's hands grasped Sai shoulder for support. Sai smiled when he took Sage into his mouth. He loved making the cool and in control warrior loss control for the out come was always pleasing for them both.

"Oh god Sai.." Sage moaned as Sai worked him with his mouth. Sage almost screamed out loud when he climaxed but he bit his lip till it bled instead. Sage hoped he be free to please his little one but Sai mouth didn't let him go but instead worked him back into a second erection. Once Sage was fully erect again Sai removed his mouth and looked at Sage pleading with his eyes for Sage to take him. He had yet to feel his own release and the lust for the feel of Sage inside him taking over and the excitement that always came when they were together like this building as well. "I guess this mean you've for given me." Sage said turning Sai around and nudging Sai a bit.

"Yes just please.. Oh god Sage take me please.." Sai begged wanting release as soon as possible. Sage smiled at his eagerness.

"For you anything." Sage whispered, using some of the extra body wash as lubricant. Sai pushed back against Sage wanting as much contact as possible. Sai and Sage could no longer hold back their moans.

Vindelo's Castle

"I need some one who can help me get him!" Vindelo paced back and forth. His plan was to first kill the blond then he'd have a few words with his pet, Sai, then, then.. He didn't know what he do maybe he should kill the blond but torture him. So many choices of what to do but that face of pain and yet protest to fight and hold on stuck in his head. The one that would die for all of the others just as soon as his pet would of. "That's it!" Vindelo's face lit up with an evil grin. "All just have to make a few calls.." In Vindelo's crystal ball the faces of three young women appeared. One had icy blue eyes like Vindelo but her hair was a white to blond color. she was his cousin Crystallite. The girl to her right had black hair with jagged yellow streaks through it. Her eyes were a brown color and people called her Thunder Bird. The last women had had violet hair with green eyes. She had a seductive aura about her, she was called Ivy. "They'll be prefect. First to crush my pets heart then crush his bones!" Vindelo laughed evilly .

Mia's House

Sai walked down the stairs and could hear talking form the kitchen. He prayed that Sage and his morning activities had not waked them up. Sai wasn't that lucky, for the smile Mitchlee greeted him with told him that she had heard. Also the sudden silence didn't help the blush that had started thanks to Mitchy.

"So Sai, I think it's safe to say that you've had a good morning." Mitchy said and was answered with a brighter blush from Sai and a soft chuckle from Kento.

"Um.. I.." Sai stammered on looking over his shoulder to see Sage and Rowen in the door way.

"Kento I'd think you'd behave if you wanted breakfast." Sage said smugly. The two stopped poking fun at Sai, for when Sage was around their sex life wasn't talked about.

"Um... Mitchy where's...?" Sai started.

"Ryo and Mia left early this morning to get an early start on their vacation." Mitchy answer before Sai could finish. "Oh! Sai I was wondering if you come shopping with me today. I need to get a new dress." Mitchy grabbed an English muffin and stood to the right of Sai.

"Shopping again! Mitchy you just paid for an addition on the house and on Monday you bought out the Express store so why do you need more?" Kento asked. Every one excepted Mitchy would agree that she had enough close and jewelry and stuff like that.

"Please Sai?.. Please come with me? I don't want to go alone... Or did you already make day plans with Sage." Mitchy asked with a mocking tone. Sage glared at her warning her to stop there otherwise she'd regret it.

"I guess we can go... But we're not spending all day at the mall Mitchy." Sai said setting a plate of pancakes on the table then some freshly made banana nut bread.

Ivy's Hideout

"Perfect two of them are leaving and two are gone it will be almost too easy to break some hearts!" Ivy cackled viewing the Ronins in her mirror.

"Not to mention breaking bones!... I think I'll pursue the two at the mall." Crystallite smiled. She get that boy back for trying to kill her sweet loving cousin. She'd love watching this one suffer from the damaged they'd inflict emotionally and physically.

"Crystallite dear, you're not the only one who will get to play with that one.. I want to torture him for a while.. He's innocent looking it makes me sick!" Thunder Bird spit. Ivy left the other two to tend her flowers, which she grew with lust hatred and jealousy. "Ivy quit playing with those flowers and help us!.."

"I already know what we're going to do." Ivy pull one of the flowers holding it up then smiling evilly she chanted. "On this rose I place a curse! One touch to change love to lust first! Then when he looks me in the face, let his love and lust be misplaced." The rose turned black then back to the original color. The other to girls watched Ivy waiting for her to elaborate. "I'm going to break the two of them a part by putting myself in the middle.. Lets see how many tears will fall after blondie cheats on his lover." Ivy laughed and the other two grin at the plan that Ivy concocted. Everything was going the way it should the women and the auburn haired boy were leaving so the time to set her plan in to motion was now.


	2. Plans

Author's Note: I have no reviews for Chapter1?! Any way maybe no one saw Cry yet so I'll post this chapter and maybe chapter 3 but if no reviews come in no more chapters.

DISCLAIMER: Don't Own The Ronin Warriors! I do own Vindelo, Thunder Bird, Ivy, Crystallite, Dartanya, and Suichitao.

WARNING: YAOI! There will be multiple pairing but Mainly Sai/Sage and one other that you'll just have to read to find out about .

Cry

Chapter2: Plans

Sage stood in the clearing of a forest, not to far from Mia's house, his sword in hand. He had been practicing trying to pass the time by, the sooner the night came the better. He also couldn't wait for the weekend. Sage had planned it all out. He had gone all out but it had to be perfect for Sai. The whole weekend would be for them and for Sai several surprises that were very hard to keep from the water warrior. It would be the first time in a while that Sai and him would be absolutely alone so it had to be perfect. Sage walked over to a large tree he laid his sword down and leaned against it. Sage was lost in his thoughts of Sai and unaware of the person watching him.

Ivy smiled cruelly as she observed the blond. He was absolutely gorgeous but she wouldn't be able to play to long with this one. Ivy's eyes lit up a dark green as she peered into the blond's mind. Oh... I see. He's planning to surprises the little boy.. Well I'll crush his lover for sure now. Ivy smiled to her self her plan was going to change a bit but the it would come crushing down.

"Hey who are you?" Ivy walked out of her hiding spot and started Sage with her appearance. Sage eyed her carefully, she looked like a normal girl but he would rather be cautious than sorry.

"Why do you want to know my name?" sage glared coldly he had decided he didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"I was just curious? By the way I'm Ivy. I'm new here and."

"I'm not really interested in your life. Now go away." Sage interrupted her with his cold tone. Sage picked up the sword and started to head home.

"Hey wait." Ivy yelled but didn't follow just yet. "Into your mind I will see, then your thoughts you'll reveal to me." Ivy mumbled under her breath before running after Sage. "Please just let me know your name?" She asked once she caught him.

"My names Sage. Now leave me alone." He said in the harshest tone ever.

"It looks like some things on your mind why don't you tell me." Ivy smiled, for now it was time for the spell to do its job.

"I'm just thinking about the surprise I've been planning for some one I love." Sage surprised himself as he answered her but it was like he couldn't stop himself from continuing. "I'm planning to meet him early Saturday morning by the docks. There's something that I want to give him... I just have to do this and I want it to be perfect."

"And you're a little worried that some thing will go wrong." Ivy finished for Sage. Sage was stunned he had revealed his plans to her. "Well you seem nice enough and I think that if he needs some stunt then you should drop him."

"No it not that! Its just I can be... I can be cold and he's always love me and I know he'll never leave me... I just want to do something nice for him." Sage couldn't believe he was tell her this but he couldn't help it.

"Oh I see, look I think that he'll be surprised no matter what." Ivy smiled. "Look I should go now." Ivy wave bye then watched him leave the forest clearing. "You can come out you two."

"What was that! Your suppose to be seducing him!" Thunder Bird scolded.

"Well I just found the prefect way to crush the little boys... Sage is planning a surprise for his lover on Saturday. I was thinking I would beat the one boy there give the flower to Sage there and break his lover little heart. I thought it would be so much more heart retching when that little boy sees Sage lip locking and more with me!" Ivy laughed cruelly.

"Oh that is very good my dear." Vindelo appeared behind them.

"I'm glad you think so master." Ivy bowed followed by the other two girls.

"Oh yes, it's perfect but now we need to make sure that Sage sees Sai in the arms of another man! Well what did you two learn." Vindelo asked his cousin and Thunder Bird.

"Well my dear cousin after watching the other boys I've learned that the blue boy like Sage and Sai!" Crystallite smirked at her friends. 'And I have the perfect plan to set thing in motion for blue boy and Sai. I figured that Thunder bird will hang with Sai and point out blue boy and how he feels and I'll do the same for blue boy, so when Sai is hurt blue boy will be the shoulder to cry on and then we could grabbed them!"

"Hmmm... Skip torturing Sage and capture my pet and his cute friend... I like it!" Vindelo put an arm around Ivy and Thunder Bird. "Oh Cryst just to make things even sweeter I we give Sage a little guilt trip. Now get to work Thunder Bird." The other three disappeared.

"Oh I'll gladly get to work." Thunder Bird left.

Mall

"Oh! Hey Sai what do you think of this one." Mitchy asked walking out of the changing room in a leaf green dress down to the floor.

"Umm. No it's just too... Too juvenile." Sai said looking up from the rack he was going through for her. How about this one." Sai held up a cute light blue skirt and a beautiful white top. It fell off the shoulders and right under the bust it split open so it would show off the wearers stomach.

"oh it's an adorable out fit." Mitchy change back into her close and approached Sai. She held the skirt up against him instead of her self.

"Mitchlee what are you doing?!" Sai stepped back a little surprised by her action.

"I want to see if this would fit you." She said calmly. I think it would be a nice surprise for Sage if you wore this."

"What?! You're crazy! I've never dressed in drag before and I'm not sure how he'd react to it." Sai blushed.

"Oh! Come on. Sage loves very much, and I know.. Besides you have swimmer legs and you're perfectly toned." Mitchy poked Sai stomach and Sai giggled.

"Umm. Hey if you're looking for something cute I really recommend that." Thunder Bird smiled approaching the two. "I'm sorry if I seem forward and for ease dropping but if you're looking for an out fit that will flatter your body that the outfit." She smiled at Sai.

"Thank you but I'm not going to."

"Oh come on Sai. I'll pay for it and I really think Sage would like it!' Mitchy hoped Sai would wear it. She would pay any price to see him in it. It just looked so cute just like he was.

"Actually why don't you let me pay for it." Thunder Bird smiled. Sai and Mitchy stared at her stunned by the offer.

"No we couldn't let you." Sai smiled softly.

"I must.. Really it's no big deal. Any ways I'm new in town and you're the only people who haven't looked at me funny or ignored me. Besides I work here so if you let me buy it I can get it o discount for you." Thunder Bird took the outfit from Sai checking the price.

"Alright but I'm paying you back." Mitchy agreed. She would never turn down a chance to get something for a better price. "By the way this is Sai and I'm Mitchy."

"Well you can call me.... Tina." Thunder Bird quickly covered. Placing an arm around Sai She led him to the front desk not waiting for the girl. "Hey why don't you meet up with me tonight and come clubbing!"

"Ummm... Can't Mitchy come?" Sai asked hopefully. He didn't think Sage would come but he did owe this woman.

"Well I just thought you'd come that way we could talk." Tina smiled hoping to bag him. "I just was hoping to get to know you that way I would have some one I know around here." Tina paid for the outfit then handed it to Sai.

"Alright... I guess it's alright." Sai answered nervously.

"Cool, meet me at the food court in an hour." Tina left and Mitchy just walked up to Sai.

"Hey where is she going? I have to .." Mitchy looked worried.

"Don't worry about it I'm going to make it up to her." Sai interrupted. "She said she want me to go with her to a club."

"Oh." Mitchy elbowed Sai in the ribs. "Oh come on! I've been dying to take you in to Hot Topic!"

"You shop at Hot Topic! You little miss prep!" Sai laughed at the thought of Mitchy in Hot Topic.

"Yes I do! But this time it's not for me..." Mitchy smiled as she dragged Sai into Hot Topic. The first thing she grabbed and tossed to Sai was a collar. Mitchy laughed at Sai as he stared at it for a little.

"Is this a joke?!" Sai freaked when he realized what she was hinting.

"Yeah but I still think Sage would have found it appealing."

"No I don't think so... I think that you are a sex fend or find some sick pleasure at guessing what others might use in their sex life or stuff like that!" Sai huff. Just then a girl with black hair and black close walked by and dropped one of her bags but she didn't notice. "Huh!" Sai picked up the bag and Mitchy pointed to the girl. Sai ran after the girl calling for her. "Hey! Hey miss you dropped this." Sai handed her the bag once he caught her.

"Oh thanks I didn't notice. I owe you one and I'll make it up to you.." The girl took her bag then turned and left.

Dartanya smiled to herself as she shut her room door behind her. That boy had returned her bag so now she would have to pay him back. I guess I'll have to keep a tab on his shadow. Huh Suichitao. Suichitao was Dartanya's pet dragon. He was smaller than every other dragon and he was obsessed with treasure.

You think so Tany... Suichi cocked his head looking at her.

Don't call me Tany and yes I think we should... For someone else is watching him... Some one with an icy aura...

Street near Mia's house

Rowen walked down the street, he didn't know where he was going. All Rowen could think about was how much he envied Sage and Sai. They had a prefect life, they had each other. Rowen wished that he could have what they had. Just once he'd like to trade places just once he'd like to know what they are like in the heat of passion. What was he thinking?! Rowen mentally scolded himself for thinking of Sage and Sai that way when they clearly only wanted each other.

"Hey you look down.... You want to talk." Rowen looked up to met the eyes of a young woman. She had long black hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a light blue halter top with a darker blue pattern on it. Also she wore hip hugger jeans that were navy blue. "Or maybe you just want company? I was planning on checking out the local clubs cause I'm new, but it's always much more fun with a group I think.."

"Wait are you?...." Rowen was trying to take in every thing that she had said.

"Oh sorry if I seem like I'm hitting on you. I don't really know any good clubs and my friend is expecting to go to a really great club so could you name a few for me that would be so help full." The girl smiled and did her best to look cute. Rowen chuckled softly at her failed attempted. "hey if you're going to laugh at me at least know my name!"

"Well what is it?" Rowen asked .

"You can call me Crystal... And what should I call you, or should I just call you blue?" Crystal smiled teasingly

"Don't call me blue. Any if you must know my name, it's Rowen... Hey would you let me tag along to a club with you I really could use a strong drink." Rowen asked.

Sure I don't mind but I have to stop at my place to get some things and wait for my friend.. So if you don't mind chilling with me than of course you can come." Crystal smiled. Bingo! This will be to easy a couple of those drinks Ivy showed me and we'll have the two boys' lip locking for hours.. "Well come on my Jeep's up the road a bit." crystal grabbed Rowen's hand not wanting him to have a chance of escape.

Crystallite's House

"Come on in!" Tina called to Sai who was holding the bag that contained the outfit. Sai walked into the house, slipping his shoes he looked around. The place was nice but set up with three different themes. One was the artic snow which he still wasn't found of after his run in with Vindelo, the second was a storm theme with birds flying through the lighting, and the lat was a room full of plant along with plants all over the place. "It's obvious to tell that three different people live here huh?" Tina voice caught Sai's attention.

"What?!" Sai asked he heard her but didn't catch what she said.

"Forget it why don't you go get changed and I'll make some drinks." Tina shoved Sai into the bathroom but didn't close the door he could do that.

"Now?! But... I....." Sai stammered on.

"Please change I really would like to see it on you and if you don't like wearing it then you can take it off after I see it on you.. Okay?" Sai nodded and shut the door. Thunder Bird started to prepare the drinks and one she had made enough to last the night she stopped. Thunder Bird put have on one side of the counter and let her hands hover over the rest. "Let these drinks be fill lust and desire. Have one sip start a passion fire." Thunder Bird smiled evilly. Helping these two get closer now will only hurt sage once he hurts Sai.. Thunder Bird grabbed one of the regular cups and then one of the cursed for Sai. Just as she reentered Sai came out. Thunder Bird was please with how Sai looked now if Crystallite would get here with Rowen. Sai looked very cute and sexy, he would definitely turn heads tonight.

"Hey I'm home." Crystallite called, her arrival was prefect. Rowen followed her in and the fist thing or person was Sai in the blue skirt and the white top, plus a blush.

"Sai!.. Sai is that you." Rowen was in awe. He'd never seen Sai in drag, he was just jaw dropping gorgeous.

"Rowen! What are you doing here?!" Sai was stun to see Rowen. He had turned brighter pink than before.

"Well Crystal, I see you brought a friend." Tina smiled. "Oh, here Sai. I got you a drink and I guess I should go get you two a drink as well."

"Um.. I thought that?..."

"Oh we will go to the clubs Rowen, but you should try Tina's martinis they're really good." Crystal smiled. Hey Tina any bright ideas?

Yeah but they need to take a sip of one of the martinis. Tina placed her cup down. "Let go get two more... Sai I didn't poison it so you can drink it rather than just staring at it." Sai nodded but something just didn't feel right. Tina sure was going out of her way and now Rowen was here and staring at him which wasn't helping the situation. "Here you go." Tina brought out two more drinks and handed one to Rowen than Crystal. Sai and Rowen watched her take the first sip and after it seemed okay they too drank the martini they had been given.

Author's note please tell me what you think!! I need to know!! Any ways I really hope you reader's review please!!!!!!!!!! And sorry if any one seems out of character.


	3. A game

Author's Note; I'm so sorry that the scene changes were confusing but I'm trying something new for scene changes and I promise that the next chapter is were the torture will start. Also I'll be a little slow with update because my computer has just died. So be patient with me.

Disclaimer; I do not own the Ronins I just own TB, Crystallite, Ivy, Vindelo, Mitchy, Dartanya, and her dragon.

WARNING: This is a Yaoi fic! There will be Yaoi and torture so if you hate that stuff please leave a spare me the flame. (Save it for something else.)

Cry

Chapter3: A Game

Several drinks had gone around and the effects were in full swing now. The drinks had left both boy drunk and their skin sensitive. Even the two girls were a little tipsy but not enough to lose sight of their goal. Tina (Thunder Bird) smiled at Crystallite as she passed another drink to Sai.

"Hey, how about a little game?" Tina smiled grabbing a bottle.

"What kind of game?" Sai asked looking extremely cute and appealing though he had changed out of the drag outfit. Rowen couldn't take his eyes off Sai.

"How about a short game of spin the bottle?" Tina held the bottle up so the boys could see. Sai looked at the bottle and smiled it did sound fun. "I'll start. If that's okay with every one." When no one said anything Tina spun the bottle and watched it stop at Rowen. Rowen still in a drunk haze didn't comprehend what was going on. "While are you going to kiss me or do I have to kiss you." Then it clicked; Rowen nodded and leaned over towards Tina gentle placing his lips over hers. Their kiss wasn't anything special but it worked for spin the bottle. "All right now it your turn Rowen." Rowen gentle spun the bottle the two girls had set every thing into motion perfectly. Now all they needed to do was make sure Sai and Rowen kissed a few times get them very comfortable in other company. As the bottle slowed the two girls hoped that every thing would work and the bottle would land on Sai. Crystal frowned as the bottle came to a halt and pointed at her.

"Alright you. Come here!" Crystal let Rowen lightly touch his lips to hers then reached for the bottle. Thunder Bird, I hope you have a charm up your sleeve cause I really hate this whole game! Crystallite Glared at Thunder Bird instead of watching the bottle.

Oh don't worry, I have the perfect charm and all we'll need is for them to kiss once and then we'll be able to finish the plan. Thunder Bird smiled she loved all the charms Ivy had left her.

Well it better work less we should have to kiss again. Thunder Bird glanced down at the bottle and growled. She cursed Ivy for not giving her more powerful spells they kissed quickly and continued on with the game.

By 11:00pm the two boys hadn't kissed yet and the two girls were just sick of the game. Rowen and Sai were still strongly under the influence of the spells that had been cast on the drinks. Sai was getting rest less to with the spells making the two crave attention all Sai could think about was getting home to Sage. Sai also was getting the feeling he should leave now.

"Um.. I hate to be rude but I think I should leave." Sai mumbled watching Tina's face worried she'd be mad.

"Okay Sai you and your friend can leave if you to just give each other one kiss." Tina grinned and Crystallite held back the urge to chuckle. "Every one has kissed but you two and either you can kiss now or we'll continue to play." Sai frowned deeply but he wanted to leave but the choices weren't very favorable.

"All right...." He sighed. It didn't seem like the best thing to do right now considering Rowen was drunk and he was still a little faded. But if that what it would take to get him home with out an argument then he'd do it. Sai crept over to Rowen as if this would be the worst thing he'd ever done, and yet something in him didn't mind the fact that he was going to kiss his boyfriend's best friend. "Hey Rowen.." Sai looked down instead of at Rowen's face. He hadn't felt like this since he'd admitted his feeling for Sage and that dead silence. "Rowen were going to be going so come on." Sai helped Rowen stand up and kept his hand around Rowen. "Rowen I'm going to kiss you but it's part of the game okay." Sai had to say that more for his own conscious then anything else. Rowen who was very much not here at the moment was just trying to understand what Sai had said. Rowen's eyes widen as Sai touched his lips to his own. Rowen wrapped his arms around Sai preventing him from backing off just yet, so he could feel what it was like to have some one in your arms. Sai's eyes widen with a sudden realization as Rowen's tongue ran over his lips. Sai pushed Rowen back hard enough to break them part. Rowen watch Sai back away from him and make his way to the door.

"What's wrong." Tina said trying her best to hide the smile on her face. Sai didn't look at her he just walked out the door. Rowen followed after Sai and stumbled several times before he caught him. HE knew Sai was upset with him but he couldn't help it. He longed for the attention both Sai and Sage had and he longed for something more.

"Rowen it was only for the game!" Sai stated again but didn't look at Rowen. "I love Sage and."

"I won't say any thing." Rowen slurred still trying walk straight instead of swaying side to side. "Sorry I don't know why I did that." Sai wasn't convinced with the answer but he'd rather have it put to rest then carry on about it. Rowen and Sai stayed silent the rest of the walk. Rowen couldn't shake the question of why he had done that from his mind. IT wasn't like him to do something like that he knew how in love Sai and Sage were so why did he want more?

"Rowen don't worry about it you were drunk and so was I a bit and I should have never gone there in the first place. It wasn't your fault." Sai finally looked at Rowen and smiled gentle at him. There was no reason to stay mad and Rowen wasn't like that usually well he only acted like that when he was drunk. "We both were wrong so let's just forget it."

-------------------------------------------(Mai's Home)---------------------------------------

Sai open the door and held it open for his drunken friend. The lights were off for the most part so the two of them would have to be quiet. After slipping his shoes off Sai helped Rowen up the stair and into Rowen's room in a somewhat rushed pace. Once Rowen was in his room Sai shut the door and continued to Sage's and his room. Sai quietly open the door the light was off but he was sure Sage would mind being woke up. Sai slipped on to the bed bracing him self just in case it didn't go over well. Reaching a hand over towards Sage to gentle wake him to tell him how much he needed him right now. Before Sai had touched him he was on his back with Sage looking down at him. Sage's speed surprised Sai leaving Sage the opportune moment to start the siege on his lover's mouth.

"You're home late." Sage nipped at Sai's earlobe waiting for some explanation.

"Sorry love I was out with this girl and it… Well to make a long story short it was stupid cause Rowen and myself were drunk and we ended up kissing as part of a game and it was stupid and I'm so sorry ." Sai turned his face away from Sage. The kiss had slipped out but now that it was known he dreaded what the reaction might be. Sage watched his smaller lover angry yes but Sai was obviously sorry. Sage sighed heavily as he processed the rest of what Sai had said.

"It's all right… Don't do it again but you were drunk so we'll let it pass." Sage kissed Sai's cheek.

"You sure?" Sai looked up at Sage the regret of what he had done shown in his green eyes.

"Yes I am as long as you're truly sorry." Sage could try to stay mad at Sai but it was nearly impossible. Besides Sai wouldn't lie to any one it just wasn't something he'd do. Hide the truth yes, but he'd never lie especially to him.

"I love you." Sai kissed Sage lightly. Sage deepen the kiss by plunging his tongue into Sai mouth. Sai's hands ran over Sage's back underneath his shirt. Sage pulled back so he could remove his shirt tossing it on the floor Sage ran his tongue down Sai neck pulling a pleasure soaked moan from the boy beneath him. Sage's hand roamed underneath Sai's shirt pushing it up farther and out of the way. Sage pulled Sai up for a quick kiss and then discarded Sai's shirt tossing it aside like he had done his own. Sai ran his hands down Sage's chest towards the hem of his pants. Sage leaned back and let Sai's tender touches rain down on him as long as Sai didn't take all control it was find. Sai's fingers slip under the hem gently pushing it down. Heat started to pound through his entire being with anticipation as he worked his lover pants off. Sai leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sage's lips. The kiss was much more rough than the last as hunger and reassurance that nothing was different. Sage pushed Sai down his hands undoing the button on Sai's jeans. Sage nipped kissed and licked a trial down Sai's jawbone. He slid one hand into Sai's boxers caressing his lover's sex. Sai arched up and let the moans of pleasure spill out. Sage ran his tongue over Sai's chest stopping at his nipples. He sucked it into his mouth while his fingers captured the other one. Sage kissed the nub than looked up at Sai with a smirk. He was already lost between Sage's hand working his hard sex, to the light touches and kisses on his chest. Sage bite down hard on the nub drawing a sharp cry from his lover. He licked and kissed the sore point speeding his hand up just to draw more sounds from the lithe warrior beneath him. Sai whimpered when the hand left him painfully hard. Sage finished removing Sai clothing quickly. He nudge Sai's legs apart and settled between them taking Sai's sex into his mouth. Sai tried to thrust into the sweet wet and warm cavern but Sage's hands held him still. Sai bucked up with everything he had but Sage wouldn't let the smaller warrior drive down his throat. He ran his tongue from the along the bottom of the harden sex. Taking long slow sweeps from base to the tip. Sai cried out as Sage finally started to suck on his manhood. Sage let go of Sai's hips and gently pressed on his entrance. Sai felt himself beginning to be stretched and relaxed as best he could, though the need to drive farther into Sage's mouth wasn't helping. "Oh god… Sage I'm .. Oh god.." Sai panted losing every thought he tried to form. Sai screamed in please his eyes shut tight arched up as much as he spilled into Sage's mouth. Sage drank up his lover's seeds than began his long strokes over the sex with his tongue. Whimper as he felt the slick tongue run across his manhood again. Sage suck on it till Sai was as hard as before. Sai felt the slow withdraw of his loves fingers then the pressure of some thing bigger about to intrude him. Sai moaned as he was intruded lifting his hips trying to receive more contact. The two of them move together driving each other higher towards bliss. Sage slowed the pace for a brief moment trying to draw out the time they had together, but then again they would have all tomorrow. Sage's hand cased over Sai's manhood and Sage began driving the lithe warrior under him at a frantic pace. Sai threw his head back pleading with incoherent moans. His breathing quickened as the pace Sage kept pick up again. His fingers dug into Sage's shoulder as a wave of pleasure took him and he let his climax take over. One last thrust and Sage had spilled inside his lover. Sage lay down next to Sai running a hand through Sai's sweat drenched locks.

"I love you, Sai.." He whispered into Sai's ear. Sai moan and rolled over on to his side to face Sage.

"I love you too.. Thank you for every thing." Sai snuggled up to Sage pulling the covers over them.

"Sai… Tomorrow I would like it if you met me at the dock house at ten.." Sage pulled Sai closer expecting a why from the tired boy.

"Mmm? Tell me why?" Sai breathed.

"It's a surprise.. Alright?" Sage felt Sai nod. "Good night my sweet Sai.." Sage kiss Sai fore head and closed his eyes and let sleep claim him like it had his lover.

Author's note: I am so SORRY for the wait it just my computer die! I'll try and update soon and I promise to update my other RW story soon as well for all of you who are reading both! Anyway you know the rule one review and I'll update…


	4. Rose Thorn

Author's Note: Yeah a new reviewer! Thanks to Kojiro Rei, so here's the next chapter all for you. And if you like it then review and more will come.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, but I do own Mitchy, Vindelo, Ivy, ThunderBird, Dartanya, the dragon, and Crystallite.

WARNING: This will begin the Torture to Sai and someone else!? Also this is a Yaoi fic don't like don't read. Plus some Hetro in this chapter.

Chapter4) Rose Thorn

Sage turned his head towards the clock on the side table next to their bed. 9:00 A.M., most of the others would be up by now and Sai would probably be up soon too. Sage gently shifted Sai off of him and went over to his dresser. He could tell Ryo to send Sai to the docks once he was up that way he could make sure everything was ready. For his Sai it had to be perfect. Sage slipped out the door quietly shutting it and walked down stairs.

"Hey Ryo." Sage called as he entered the living room. Ryo looked from the TV over to Sage with a board look. "Sai should be up soon, and I was hoping you could tell him to meet me by the docks."

"Sure. What for?" Ryo asked.

"Just a surprise." Sage smiled it had been awhile since he?d done something like this for his love and Sage was positive Sai would be shocked. "I'll see you tonight." Sage slipped his shoes on and headed out to the docks.

"Any minute now.." Ivy smirked. She twisted and played with the red roses in her hand. Just one scratch Sage and you'll help us hurt your little boy toy. She leaned against the door to the cabin next to the docks. Here he comes just like he said! Though I've been waiting for two hours. Ivy's grin widened.

"Oh.. Hey Sage!" She called to him trying to sound perky.

"Hello, Ivy I don't mean to sound rude.."

"I just thought I'd help out or is your friend here?.. Well you did say you had some lasts minute things to set up didn't you?" Ivy asked trying her hardest to keep playing her part.

"Ivy I really don't need any help." Sage said coldly and moved her away from the door. This is going to be harder than I thought. If he doesn't let me stay how can Sai see us kiss? Or maybe I can break his heart even more. Ivy smiled twistedly as Sage turned from her.

"Did you get him something?" Ivy asked hiding the roses behind her back. Sage just looked over at her annoyed.

"Leave already!" Sage opened the door and stepped in with the intent of slamming the door in her face.

'You didn't get him any thing!" Ivy smiled and pulled out the rose. 'Why not give him this." Ivy offered it to Sage. Sage stared at her wearily he hadn?t trusted her the first time they met and he sure as hell didn?t trust her now. 'Oh come on. Girls know these things! Besides a red rose stand for love."

'If I take it will you leave?" Sage asked really annoyed with her.

'Yes!" Ivy put the rose in Sage's hands making sure that they clamped over a thorn.

"Ow!" Sage held the rose in one hand and examined the cut on the other. Something wasn't right he felt dizzy all of a sudden and couldn't really control his body or voice. He felt like he was smashed too. Ivy grabbed Sage's shirt and lead him over to the bed in the cabin pulling him over her. This is going to be fun! Ivy smiled pressing her mouth to Sage's. Guiding his hand beneath her shirt, it was removed along with his shirt. Sage (unaware) reached around her to un-clip her bra, then discarded it on the floor. Kissing and sucking on her neck his hands ran over and kneaded her breast. Ivy took one of his hands and guided it up her skirt, she needed this to look really if she was to hurt Sage's lover.

--------------------------------Back at Mia?s House----------------------------------

Sai rolled over onto his side and glanced at the clock, groaning he sat up. I wonder where Sage is? Usually Sage waited for Sai to wake up before leaving bed, so where was he today. Sai quickly got dressed and headed down stairs, passing Rowen on his way down.

"Oh! Rowen have you seen Sage?" Sai asked but didn't look at Rowen.

"No.." Rowen watched Sai disappear beyond the corner before heading back to his room to change out of his pjs. He need to get out of the house again and run sounded nice.

"Ryo have you seen.."

"He's out by the docks." Ryo answered and smiled once Sai turn his back. Sai slipped on his shoes and raced for the docks. Sai glanced out at the water briefly before opening the door. He froze, his voice gone and his eyes wide with disbelief and tears welling up in them. His lip quivered as he mouthed Sage's name. Sage and this woman were totally oblivious to his presents just continuing to grope and kiss and prepare for sex in front of him. Shaking his head Sai ran out the door. Ivy smiled pushing Sage away she snapped her fingers.

"Ungg.." Sage rubbed his head. He had blacked out for a second.

"You're such a great performer why did you waste your time with a boy?" Ivy re-clipped her bra and Sage's eyes shot open. "Oh before you ask, we just did a minor performance for your boy toy and I don't think he likes you any more." Ivy mocked the sorrow Sai had felt.

"You Bitch!" sage almost lunged at her, but he had to catch Sai. He ran out of the cabin but she was infornt of him.

"Oh no you don't! We've worked to hard to return that brat to Vindelo's arms so you're not going anywhere." Ivy pulled out two daggers and took a fighting stance.

"Vindelo! He's dead!" Sage said and Ivy just laughed.

"Silly boy he's alive alright and he wants what's his!"

"Sai's not his and he'll never be his!" Sage retorted.

"That's what you think.... Curse of the dead don't let him move!" Ivy pointed a dagger at Sage and his entire body went numb. "Don't ever think your good enough to compete with a witch!"

Sai ran faster tears streaming from his eyes and he passing by Rowen. Not bothering to acknowledge him.

"Sai? Sai!?" Rowen caught Sai by the shoulder. "Sai what's wrong?"

"I think you mean what's going to be right!" Rowen stared disbelieving his own eyes.

Author's Note: Yes I'm cruel! Review and you?ll know what happens. Thanks again to Kojiro Rei for reviewing Chapter2


	5. Reliving the Nightmare

Author's note: Hi I'm back sorry it took so long. I didn't realize I had a review on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin's Any one who name doesn't belong in the Ronin cast I own. I also take great pride in Owning Jayqui and Jessi so they are mine!

WARNING: This is a Yaoi fic! There is violence and swearing and talk of rape in this chapter!

Chapter5) Reliving a Nightmare

"No… You're." Sai stared stunned his worst nightmare coming back again. He wanted to run but he couldn't he just stood there next to Rowen.

"Dead?" Vindelo finished for Sai. "Sorry but it'll take more power than any of you have to take me down!… ThunderBird keep the other Ronins busy." Vindelo smiled at her.

"Of course!" Rowen wasn't sure where this ThunderBird was but he had to get Sai and himself away from Vindelo. Rowen slowly moved back watching Vindelo carefully and taking Sai with him.

"Oh, no you're not going anywhere with my cousins pet." Crystallite appeared behind them. "Ice wave!" She dropped to her knees placing her hands on the ground. Ice formed quickly around Rowen and Sai and the ground. Vindelo moved closer to them a cruel smile danced on his lips.

"Aw they're trapped like little mice… Bring them to my castle cousin I want the others to know they failed to kill me." He laughed walking towards the house.

(Meanwhile at the docks)-------------------------------------

"Damn you!" Sage growled trying to move against the invisible force.

"Why don't you give up! Thunder javelin!" ThunderBird slammed her fist into Sage's chest breaking several ribs and smashing him straight through the dock house walls.

"Willow blade whip!" Ivy snapped two whips through the air and cracked them down on Sage's shoulder and chest.

Ryo and Kento jumped at the loud crash. Mitchy ran down stair and to the room Ryo and Kento were in.

"We have to go to the dock!" Mitchy panted the two boys running for the door at her words.

Sage groaned standing back up, the spell was broke but he couldn't take on both of them.

"Oh good looks like the others are coming." Ivy smiled. "Master Vindelo, everything is going great! Now do we have to kill the blond he's so cute." Ivy whined winking at Sage. Sage glared at the three of them and was glad that the others heard.

"Jesus Christ! It's."

"Me? Oh yes I'm back!" Vindelo cocked his head to the side looking at Mitchy and the others than back at Sage.

"I swear if you touch Sai." Sage threatened through clenched teeth.

"You swear? Well I don't think he'd come back to you anyways thanks to Ivy." Vindelo smiled and Ryo and Kento glanced at Sage confused. Mitchy though had a gut feeling she knew what happened.

"He will! If he won't believe Sage then I'll tell him that slut used a seduction spell mixed and a lustfulness spell!" Mitchy said. "Now give Sai back."

"Sure once he's dead of course! Come ladies I think we've done enough!" Vindelo laughed disappearing with the two girls.

Sage collapsed to his knees, how could he have let this happen. Sai was finally over his nightmare but now.

"Come on we better get you better." Mitchy said softly.

"No! We have to get Sai back!" Sage glared at her.

"Like you can fight? If you haven't noticed it's just us! Vindelo took Rowen too, and if we hope to get them both back alive then you'll need to be healed and not walking around with broken ribs." Sage was surprised by Mitchy's knowledge. "Besides Sai would kill us if you died… He still loves you."

"How would you know?" Ryo asked helping Sage up.

"Well ever since I've been around you guys I've been picking up on what you're feeling. And sometimes I wish I wasn't! It's so strong that I feel over ruled by your feelings." Mitchy explained.

"Fine. We'll go after Vindelo as soon sage gets better." Ryo stated.

"Hey don't worry Sage we'll get him back." Mitchlee whispered helping Sage get up to the house.

(Vindelo's castle)----------------------------------

"Here you go blue!" Crystallite threw a soaked Rowen into the dungone. The fell on to the cold grimy floor his body was still numb and cold. Rowen blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the lighting. Some one else was in here over against the far wall but he couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Who's in here?" Rowen called out waiting for a response.

"None of ya're concern." He called back. Rowen stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the boy.

"What are you doing?" Rowen asked.

"Trying to get out." He looked over at Rowen. The boy was just a little bit short than he was but other than that he couldn't tell anything about this boy. "I'm grabbing my friend and were getting' away from this fucked up bastard!" The boy looked over at Rowen and eyed him for a second. "You wanna come?"

"What?" Rowen asked not sure he heard the boy right.

"You wanna come." The boy walked over to Rowen.

"I can't leave without… Damn it where's Sai!" Rowne hadn't really thought about the entire mess till now.

"Sai?"

"He's my friend and was captured with me." Rowen slumped against the wall.

"He's probably with the ice bastard." The boy shrugged

"Thanks that's helping so much." Rowen rolled his eyes.

"Hey he'd also be with Jessi… He'll be fine, Jessi'll watch out for him. It's in his nature to be protective of those around him. He's just that sort of person." The boy looked towards the door wanting so bad for it to open and Jessi come back. "By the way the names Jayqui." Jayqui smiled.

"Rowen." Rowen looked towards the small barred window on the door as light poured through it for the first time. He looked back at Jayqui noting that he had dark brown hair with lighter brown high lights. Jayqui also was a bit tan and had green eyes.

"Come on. Help me find a loose stone or something." Jayqui stood, smiling down at Rowen.

(Vindelo's Room)-----------------------------

"Let go of me!" Sai screamed trying his best to get away from Vindelo as they entered his room. He was silenced for a second when Vindelo backhanded him.

"Much better… Now, now pretty one you don't want me to make you numb again do you!" Vindelo smiled wickedly. Sai let out a shaky breath as memories of his encapturement flooded him. Vindelo had made it so he couldn't move his body was limp but he had felt every thing Vindelo had done.

"No! Get away!" Sai screamed and slipped away from Vindelo when he realized that Vindelo was trying to get him on to the bed. Sai gasped when a hand grabbed him and pulled him to the floor. Two arms wrapped around him protectively, but Sai saw the chains.

"Come now Jessi let him go." Vindelo growled.

"Fuck you!" The blond boy spat. "NO way are you going to hurt him! Go use your fuckin' sister if you need to get off!"

"I spared you're lover now do as I tell you!" Vindelo roared. "Or do you want him dead." Vindelo smiled wickedly. Sai felt Jessi's gaze lower and his arms loosen.

"Sorry…" Jessi said as Vindelo grabbed Sai again. This time Sai couldn't get away as Vindelo moved him closer to the bed. "Hey! Asshole let me out of this room already!" Jessi yelled.

"No I thought it's be mush more fun if you stay." Sai's eyes widen with horror and Jessi sat there stunned. Vindelo was going to rape him in front of this boy!

Author's note: Ha Ha! Cliff hanger! Review and you'll get more.


End file.
